Home
by ondinerothschildcappellini
Summary: Ondine Rothschild-Cappellini may be from France but she is in love with South Korea. South KoreaxOC oneshot OOC South Korea


It was free period in Academy W. and as usual you went in one of the classrooms to study. Well, more like try to study in the classroom until Yong Soo comes in and bothers you until you talk with him for the whole period.

Yong Soo was your hyperactive friend who was also quite a pervert yet was also a hidden genius. That would probably explain why he never actually studied during free period since he already did beforehand.

So quickly you entered the classroom and placed your bag to the side after taking out a book to read. It would only be a matter of time before he arrives.  
The classroom is like any other, the desks neatly aligned but quite close to each other frontwards or backwards. A person, let's say Yong Soo, who'd be sitting in the back of you could easily poke you in the back to get your attention without stretching his arm. There was the teacher's desk in the front of the class, a large blackboard and in the back there was a shelf for books or forgotten objects.

You looked around and realized there were only a few people around including the teacher. They aren't really doing much and it seems that the teacher isn't paying attention to the students. Boringly, you flip open the book and instead of reading, your thoughts wander off to your South Korean friend.

He's a genius yet he's clueless in many things, but it didn't mean he wasn't sneaky. Yong Soo had the bad habit of groping people, mostly his family members and only a couple times did he ever try to grope you. You always wondered how you became such good friends with the Asian, but you wondered even more how you managed to develop a crush on him. It's true, you liked him, but no one else knew of your feelings for him luckily. Honestly, you never expected to like him for than a friend way, but suddenly every time he spoke to you, your heart started beating rapidly and when he gave you a hug your knees would slightly wobble. His energetic personality seemed to always put you in a daze. You started noticing his cute smile, his appealing black hair, his brown lively eyes…

As you get immersed in your thoughts, you did not hear a thump noise in front of you or notice the person you were waiting for was sitting right in front of you.

"Hi [name]!" He says energetically, as his head lies on your desk.

"Oh… hey Yong." You reply casually, not at all surprised at his sudden face appearance, however you were trying to hide the blush that might be coming.

"Sorry I took long, I was watching a Korean drama, da ze!" He replies happily.

"It's alright." You smile back, as you knew he was addicted to Korean dramas.

"Korean dramas are awesome, da ze! Obviously they're awesome, because they originate from Korea!" He tells you overexcitedly.

"I'm sure it is, so anyways what drama were you watching this time?" you ask while looking at his head that was still laying on your desk as if it was a pillow.

"Well…" He starts as he lift up his head to look at you, and as he babbles on and on about a Korean drama, you start zoning out.

As he talks about his drama, you just stare at his face completely unaware of what he is saying. You realize that his face is close to yours, his lips have never looked so tempting, but you restrain yourself from kissing him, since the result could be disastrous. At some point he turns away and looks at the blackboard, but he's still talking to you even if you only see his back now. Although you're still zoning out, wondering what it would be like to kiss him, you didn't notice your head was leaning forwards to the desk, only a few inches away from Yong Soo's back.

"Hey [name], are you listening?" Yong Soo spoke turning towards you, as he waved a hand at your dazed face.

"Huh? Sorry, I got distracted…" you mumbled apologetically.

"Distracted? What got you so distracted [name]?" He asked curiously, leaning closer to your face.

"Nothing…" You reply blushingly at his nearing face.

"Well I'm curious about something da ze!" he replies cheerfully with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Curious about wh-" you were cut off as Yong Soo swiftly leans in and captures your lips.

As much as you wanted to return the kiss, it ended as quickly as it happened.

"Wha-" you uttered dazed as he grinned.

"I was right! It is nice kissing you da ze!" He grinned slyly, face still closer to yours.

"H-H-Huh?" you uttered bewildered.

Then he laid his head on your desk, your own face merely hovering over his grinning lips. Slowly he encircled your neck, bringing your mouth close to his, that you could feel his hot breath on you.

"Geez you're such in daze [name]! I love you da ze!"

"Oh!... Yong Soo… Saranghae…" You whispered as you kissed him.

This time, you got to return his feelings and kiss and like he said, it was nice to kiss him. It somewhat reminded you of some cheesy korean drama kiss scene, but you didn't mind. You were just happy right now, to share a sweet kiss with that one person that always managed to leave you dazed in a good way. Eventually, you both parted and each had loving smiles.

Then you both heard a cough and looked towards the noise.

"Excuse me, there is no kissing in free period." The teacher said, with a slight tint of red on her cheek.

That's when you remembered that you were in fact, in class with other students who were now staring at the both of you with teasing eyes. Immediately, your face flushed red and you hid behind Yong Soo's back.

"Sorry… I forgot." You mumbled embarrassed.

"We just wanted to show everyone how amazing Korean dramas are by re-enacting one as we got together, Da ze!" He said energetically as he stood up from his spot, while grabbing my hand.

"W-Where are you two going?" The teacher asked a little shocked.

"Class is over, so we're heading to lunch jagbyeol insa!" He replied smiling as he dashed away out of the room with you following him close behind.

As he dragged you away to the cafeteria you couldn't help but think that life would just be a little bit more exciting than usual and that being in a daze isn't as bad as you thought especially if a certain Korean would bring you back from it.


End file.
